In an open-end spinning frame, it is highly recommendable that the spun yarn be taken out from the rotor and wound on a winding package without any bend or deflection in the course of its passage from the rotor to the winding package. In effect, the spun yarn cannot choose but be deflected in its passage because of the necessity to make the spinning frame compact in size and elevate its operating efficiency. Thus, in a conventional spinning frame, the yarn is passed through a spinning tube mounted on and opening obliquely into a navel and is guided further therefrom around a fixed guide roller. Such the arrangement of the guide poses no problem when the rotational speed of the rotor should be in the order of 30,000 r.p.m. With the recent tendency towards a higher speed of the rotor which may even exceed 50,000 r.p.m., the spinning tension would be increased beyond the strength of the spun yarn, thus resulting in the occurrence of yarn breakage.
The present invention envisages to provide a yarn guide device which is free from such defect and which can be adapted not only for the high-speed spinning but for the low-speed spinning for the formation of the high-quality yarn.